


Bad To The Bone

by CreepyGhostQueen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Consensual Underage Sex, Drunk Sex, F/M, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sex, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 21:19:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1722869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepyGhostQueen/pseuds/CreepyGhostQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You  are the babysitter for Dean Winchesters two boys. You've always had a crush on Dean, and it turns out he just might like you too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad To The Bone

You were unsure of what to wear. You held various outfits in front of the mirror but had no luck. You wanted something revealing, so Mr. Winchester would notice you. Luckily for you the weather was very nice today and you decide on a deep purple tank top, a black sirt, and a pair of wedged sandals. 

He had said the get together was at two, the clock said two-fifteen. Perfect, after all you don't want to seem too eager to be near him. You take a few more minutes fixing your hair and checking yourself one last time in the mirror before heading down the street. 

_I make a rich woman beg_  
 _I'll make a good woman steal_  
 _I'll make an old woman blush_  
 _And make a young girl squeal_  
 _I wanna be yours pretty baby_  
 _Yours and yours alone_  
 _I'm here to tell ya honey_  
 _That I'm bad to the bone_

Music blasted from his garage and you could hear the very talkative men within. "Y/N!" Deans youngest son Axl ran up and hugged you as tight as he could. He was only six but he looked like his father in almost every way. Following shortly behind Axl was Bowie, the younger of the two Winchester boys. He was two. He stumbled up and raised his arms motioning for you to pick him up. 

"Hi boys." You smile. 

"My uncle is here!" Axl exclaimed and pointed to the tall man beside Dean. He shot a smile and nodded before reverting his attention away form you. 

"That is cool." You smile and set Bowie down. 

"Chalk!" Bowie shouted and gripped a pink piece in his hand. 

"Alright we can play chalk." You gently sit on the black pavement and begin to draw with the boys. 

As you draw you shoot continous glances at Dean. A brown beer bottle rests delicately between his fingers and you can tell he is drunk. The majority of the people around are middle aged men, minus the few girls who seemed to keep to themselves. He had said this was a family party, but you had trouble believing any of these people were directly related to him, except maybe the tall moose-like man behind him. 

"Why are you here Dean?" His brother asks. 

"Because I live here?" Dean bends his brow. 

"I mean, don't you miss hunting?"

"Retirement, is satisfactory." He smirked. 

"I found a case, it's an easy one, you could come with-"

"I'm happy with my family Sammy."

"What family? Their mother left you."

"They're still my sons." He looks toward you and you look away, hoping he hadn't seen you. "Plus Bowie conciders Y/N a mom."

"Who?"

"Y/N!" Dean shouts. 

"Ya?" You look back at him, pretending to be surprised. 

"C'mere." He smiles and winks. 

You stand up and brush the chalk from your skirt. "I'll be right back." You reassure the boys before stepping into the garage. 

"Y/N this is my brother Sam, Sam this is my babysitter Y/N"

"Pleasure to meet you Y/N" Sam extends his hand to you. 

"Same to you Mr. Winchester." You shake his hand firmly. 

"Sammy?" Dean looked at you while he spoke. "I need Y/N to help me with something, mind watching the boys for a minute?"

"No problem."

"Come with me." Dean stood up and walked towards the door, waiting for you to join him. 

"What do you need help with?" You ask innocently,

"It's upstairs." You follow him into his bedroom, the one room you had been restricted from during your babysitting hours. The room made you think of a motel room by the way it was set up, but instead of two beds there was one, smack dab in the middle of the wall. "You can sit." He smiles. 

You sit yourself on the bed and watch him. He bends over to dig through a dresser drawer. You can't help but stare at his firm ass. You can feel yourself getting wet and shift your weight the keep it from getting on the sheets. But it's too late. 

"C'mere." He stands and gestures for you to stand, but as soon as you do he spots the mark on the bed. He cocks his head to the side. "Are you wearing any underwear?"

Fear rushes through your body. "Yes." You lie, acting as though you didn't know what he was talking about. 

He raises on eye brow up and walks closer to you. He grips your shoulders and turns you around. Slowly he lifts your skirt to reveal your ass. "Liar." His voice sounds amused. "What about a bra?" 

"I'm wearing one." You lie. 

He turns you back around and lifts your shirt, revealing your bare breasts. "Such. A. Liar." Almost angerly he pushes you down onto his bed. 

"Is that from you?" He points to he spot on the bed. 

"No." You lie again. 

"Such a naughty little girl." He unhooks his belt and draws it through the loops. "You know what happens to naughty girls right Y/N."

He fold the belt in two and cracks it against itself. You can feel yourself becoming more wet. "No." You almost moan. 

"Oh I think you know." He lifts your skirt up above your waist, exposing your drenched pussy. "How many times have you lied?" He asks himself rather than you. "Four lies?"

"No." You know what he is going to do, and it excites you. 

"Another lie." He runs his hands up your tigh but not touching your sex. "Five lies." He winks. "That means five smacks." You start to roll over but he places his hand firmly on your chest. Not letting you move. "I'm not hitting your ass." He smiles almost demonically. "No you'd like too much." He let's out a deep sigh. "I want it to hurt. Naughty little girls get hurt." His eyes meet with your pussy. "Now keep count."

He holds the belt back and brigs it down hard against the folds of your pussy. You scream in pain and pleasure. His mouth is on it as soon as the belt it removed and he licks away the pain. 

"One." You cringe as soon as the pain is bareable. 

"Four more." He pulled his mouth away and brought down the belt once more. 

"Two!" You scream as he replaces his mouth. He gently licks at your wet skin until he feels you calming down. As soon as you do, however, the belt hits again. 

"Three!"

"You've been a good I girl, listening to me." He sets the belt down. "Don't move." 

You shift your weight lightly to relieve some of the pain. Dean dug through his bedside drawer and placed something on the bed. You couldn't quite tell what they were but they turned you on. 

"Thought I said not to move." Dean picked up the belt and tapped it lightly against your breasts, but threw it aside in order to push you down flat on to the bed. He slips your shirt over your head and pins your arms above you. 

You realize what he had set on the bed were straps. Dean spreads your arms and ties one arm to the post of the bed. He kisses across your chest and down the other arm before strapping that one too. The straps were like a zip-tie, the more you struggle the tighter they get. 

"Try not to move." He kisses down your neck and down your thigh, tying both your feet. You are spread eagle on the bed. "Tell me Y/N." He smiles. "Do you always come here with nothing beneath your clothes?"

There was no point in lying anymore, it was clear that Dean wanted you just as much as you wanted him, if not more. "Yes." You moan. "Yes, Mr. Winchester."

"You know." He bent down and kissed you firmly. "I'm old enough to be your dad."

"I know." You moan as his hand slips down to rub your clit. 

"Why don't you call me Daddy?" He slips one finger inside of you, making you squirm and causing the restraints to tighten. 

"Daddy!" You moan as innocently as you can. 

"I like that." He slides in another finger. "Why are you wet?" He almost growls. "Do you like being tied down on my bed?"

"Yes daddy." 

"Mmmm." He slides in three finger and you feel an orgasm growing. "Ah-uh." He pulls out his hand. "Not yet baby girl." He turns around and grabs the remainder of what was left on the bed. A blindfold and a gag. He gently placed them both on you. "I'll be right back. Don't you worry."

With your senses constricted the concept of time was errelevant. You were unsure weather he had been gone minutes of hours, but as soon as you felt his weight on the bed you moaned through the gag. 

"Shhhh." He slide of the gag but kept on the blindfold. "Miss me?"

"Yes Dean." 

"Oh do you need to be punished?" You could hear the excitement in his voice. 

"No Daddy." You moan. 

He removes the blindfold in one swift motion, revealing to you his naked body. You squirm with anticipation. But then you notice the knife in his hand, and the excitement turns to fear. 

"Don't worry." He reassures. "It's not going to cut you." He pulled it up to your skirt and slices it in half. He ripped it out from under you and tossed it aside, along with the knife. 

"I think about a lot Y/N. Sex, marraige, endless nights with the boys." You notice all the marks on him and it makes you curious. But you are silenced by his dick running along your slit. "You ready baby girl?"

"Yes daddy." You smirk. 

He shoves himself inside greedily. His thrust begin hard and fast and didn't dare to cease. His hands are on your waist and they pull you further down on to him, tightening your arms to an uncomfortable position. 

"If I untie them will you behave?" He spoke with a deep breath. 

You are only able to nod lightly. 

With his length still in you but not moving he unites your wrists and they immediently fall around his neck, pulling him down into a deep passionate kiss. He reaches his pace again and moans into your mouth. "Y/N" he screams. 

"Dean!" You can feel the organs building deeper inside of you. 

At the mention of his name you feel this cock pulse inside you and release itself. You follow quickly, your muscles tightening around him. 

Dean quickly unites your ankles before allowing himself to fall against the bed beside you. "Y/N?" He's out of breath. 

"Ya?" You are too. 

"When do you turn eighteen?" 

"Next summer why?"

"It feels so good to be bad." He wraps his arms around you. "But it feels better to be good." He kisses your forehead. 

"You won't tell anybody right?" The idea of what you just did strikes you with anxiety. 

"I promise." He reassures you. "I won't tell a soul baby."

You nuzzle into him, your arm draped over his muscular chest. "I-," you begin but stop. 

"What cutie?"

"I think I love you Mr. Winchester." You spit out at last. 

"I've loved you for a long time Y/N." His grip on you tightens. "A long time."


End file.
